Higurashi No Naku Koro Hana-Cursed Charms
by BlackNatsukiriMatagi
Summary: Hinamizawa; a place of beauty and mystery, home to Gwen Hatnashi and many of her friends, life is good and peaceful until, Hanyu Furude (also known as Hinamizawa's guardian god Oyashiro) sucks 12 innocent villagers into a massive death match, the last person standing wins and gains immortality, so they think...rated M for sexual themes and foul language.
1. Beginnings

There we were, on the brink of life and death, listening to the echoing voice of Oyashiro as she explained us the rules of this death match, their were twelve of us, Gwen Hatnashi (me), Mion Sonozako, Mion's twin sister Shion Sonozaki, Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuugu, Rika Furude, Satoko Hojo, Satoshi Hojo, Nattily Linju, Len Riyku, Pasley Kumoro and Lucy Sowazarwa. Our lives were normal up until that point. I went to school with, Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Rena,Rika,Satoko and Satoshi. The rest were strangers...we received special powers...which tore at our every existence each day, our task...take out all eleven of our opponents and...survive...

Higurashi No Naku Koro Hana-Cursed Charms: 1

**When The Flowers Cry**

Shion was acting strange today...we all were...it had been a week since we all got pulled into this unwarned death match. I looked around, Satoko was crying, pleading for removal from this game, of life and death...

The Previous Week...

[Saturday, June 27th 11:30 Am]

I lay on my comfy bed, drifting back to sleep after the seven am, wake up call from my little sister {Suyuga}.I rolled over and pulled my phone from my pyjama pocket and stared blankly at the screen, "GWENDOLYN MAXINE HATNASHI GET DOWN HERE AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST" yelled the booming voice of my thirty-six year old mother Harru, I rolled out of my bed, staring at my messed up hair as I passed my bedroom mirror and smirked at myself. I coiled up on the sofa when I reached down stairs at last, a plate of two eggs, three sausages, toast and bacon sat on the coffee table, it was Saturday meaning I was meeting Rena and the others in town. I check my watch [11:59] it says, I jump up and rush back up stairs to get washed and changed.

I walk down the stairs in my usually Saturday get-up. A white short-sleeved cardigan, denim shorts, a blue t-shirt with loads of lighter blue and black stripes, my long electric blue and black hair is let loose and is a spiky mess, pearly white socks that reach my knees and my bright blue sneakers, I grab my bag filled with snacks and nibbles for our day out and turn towards the door, I say goodbye to my mum and kiss her cheek before walking out, hopping on my bike and cycling to the centre of town, where Mion, Shion, Satoko, Satoshi, Rena and Rika are already waiting with their bikes. "Hey guys" I say skidding to a stop, Mion ruffles my hair "hiya Gweny!" She says cheerful."Don't call me that!" I snarled, throwing Mion the bag of goods "what a minute-" I start "- Where Kei?" I ask, seeing he's not there. "He's late **Again** we told him to be here by 12:30!" Satoko smirked. We waited for about an hour,then I was pushed to the floor "OUCH!" I yelped as I looked up, there was Keiichi sweating madly, I growled as I stood up "First your an hour late and now your trying to break my spine!" I shout in rage giving him a well earned boot to the head. "Gwe! That hurt!" He yelped rubbing his sore head "humph! It was meant to!" I say getting back on my bike "now that's over, let's head to the forest" Mion says as everyone climbs back on their bikes and cycles up towards the mountings..

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, I'm starting over with all my stories so this is the last chance you have to read and review my previous ones, Bad Bosses and this story will both be the ones I focus on the most, the next chapter will be out soon! bye-bye!**


	2. Into the Depths of Despair

Previously...

"He's late **Again** we told him to be here by 12:30!" Satoko smirked. We waited for about an hour,then I was pushed to the floor "OUCH!" I yelped as I looked up, there was Keiichi sweating madly, I growled as I stood up "First your an hour late and now your trying to break my spine!" I shout in rage giving him a well earned boot to the head. "Gwe! That hurt!" He yelped rubbing his sore head "humph! It was meant to!" I say getting back on my bike "now that's over, let's head to the forest" Mion says as everyone climbs back on their bikes and cycles up towards the mountings..

Higurashi No Naku Koro Hana- Cursed Charms: 2

**Trouble in the Hinamizawa mountains**

It didn't take us long to reach the mountains and the forest surrounding them, we set up base in Mion and Shion's secret tree house (more like Mansion!) which was located in a hidden area, then we went through a list of possible activities for the day. "Ok! First we'll visit the water falls which is about a three-minute walk from here-" Mion started "- Then we can have our picnic which Gwen kindly prepared for us and finally we shall have a club swimming tournament at the swimming center!" She finished, we nodded And chained our bikes to the trees around the tree house, I grabbed the bag off Mion and pulled out my swim suit, Rika, Rena and Satoko pulled theirs out of their bags and Mion said she and Shion were wearing theirs under their clothes, we all turned on our phones and started to walk towards the water falls..

**Rika's Mind**

**"So, Rika... are you and your friends ready for the task I'm about to assign you?"**

**"I'm sure we are, but Hanyu what's the purpose of this?"**

**"Our time with our friends is running thin, their will be 12 contestants including yourself, the last one standing will take your place as Queen Carrier..."**

**"H..Hanyu?! Why would you do this?!"**

**"I want to save you...Rika I know your the only one who can hear and see me, if I'm correct this is the last chance you have to live past...that day."**

**"HANYU! you know I don't like dragging my friends into that!"**

**"I'm sorry...We have no choice!" **

**"Remember Hanyu! In the last world we almost made it without any sacrifices!"**

**"I'm sorry Rika... It's to late to save anyone"**

**"HHHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNNNNYYYYYYYUUUUUUU!"**

I looked at Rika, she had a look of anger. Sadness. Regret and guilt, "Rika what's wrong?" I ask, she looks up and smiles "nothing I'm fine! Nepah!" She says, I shrug and continue walking, "We have arrived!" Shion sings happily, I smile and the girls along with myself, get undressed and redressed into our swimsuits, Shion jumped in, Mion followed, then Satoshi and Satoko, Keiichi was next along with Rena and Rika then finally I jumped in, we played for a while then the water started to bubble rapidly, we all look around, the bubbling gets faster and faster and suddenly the water swirls and we disappear under the swirls...

* * *

**Hi again, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, I wonder what Hanyu has I store for Rika and her friends! Why did the water suddenly suck them all into its depths? What does Hanyu mean when she says 'Last one standing'? And what will become of the friends?**


	3. Game of Life and Death

Previously...

I looked at Rika, she had a look of anger. Sadness. Regret and guilt, "Rika what's wrong?" I ask, she looks up and smiles "nothing I'm fine! Nepah!" She says, I shrug and continue walking, "We have arrived!" Shion sings happily, I smile and the girls along with myself, get undressed and redressed into our swimsuits, Shion jumped in, Mion followed, then Satoshi and Satoko, Keiichi was next along with Rena and Rika then finally I jumped in, we played for a while then the water started to bubble rapidly, we all look around, the bubbling gets faster and faster and suddenly the water swirls and we disappear under the swirls...

Higurashi No Naku Koro Hana- Cursed Charms: 3

**The Game of Life and Death**

We fell for miles and miles, I screamed as we flew down past many colours all of which were blurred, I felt my swimsuit disappear and my normal clothes attach themselves to me, I looked around, the same had happened to Rika and the others, we were no longer in our swimware but in our everyday clothing. Thud! We hit the ground. I rubbed my head 'where are we?' I thought turning to look at our new surroundings, it was odd we were all separated and five other strangers could be seen sitting on pedestals, then I noticed her. Sitting right in the middle...Oyashiro...the guardian god of Hinamizawa.

Rika's POV-

Ouch! Dammit Hanyu! I told you time and time again, that I wouldn't involve others in my problems! I can overcome my destiny and change fate **Without**getting my friends involved! What did you mean by last one standing? Why are the joys involved the title 'Queen Carrier' is a hint that a girl of the Furude family will be needed for Takano's experiment, Why! Why! Did you need to get them involved!

Hanyu- I'm sorry Rika I already explained..

Shut up! T..This is madness, take us back to Hinamizawa right now!

Hanyu- Sadly I can't, the portal within the water fall... Is now closed..

WHAT!

Gwen's POV

Oyashiro sat on a golden throne, a staff in one hand, a Katana on the other, she watches all of us "Greetings humans, I am Oyashiro, guardian of Hinamizawa and the judge as well as the creator of this game" she says 'g..game? What does she mean?' She stands from her throne and walks around the area "the rules are simple, the twelve of you all live in the region of Hinamizawa you cannot leave the village or you lose, you'll all be given a special charm bracelet, it contains your lifespan, you must find the other charm wearers scattered across the village and destroy their bracelets, ending their lifespan-" 'L...Lifespan?!' "- the last one standing gains immortality and takes the name of Queen or King Carrier. The game begins in a weeks time on this same day, until then you must prepare, to avoid deaths of civilians the locals of Hinamizawa have been evacuated, you cannot contact the civilians, including your family. I wish you all good luck" There was an echoing silence, I can feel my heart pound in my chest, the ground shakes, my eyes close.

* * *

**It's me again, I hope you enjoy the slightly intense third chapter in the Higurashi No Naku Koro Hana story, feel free to tell me what you think, the fourth chapter will be out of Friday so until then, feel free to PM me with ides for the next few chapters as we get deeper into the more gory part of the story. Cya! **


	4. Week one- Day one

Previously...

Oyashiro sat on a golden throne, a staff in one hand, a Katana on the other, she watches all of us "Greetings humans, I am Oyashiro, guardian of Hinamizawa and the judge as well as the creator of this game" she says 'g..game? What does she mean?' She stands from her throne and walks around the area "the rules are simple, the twelve of you all live in the region of Hinamizawa you cannot leave the village or you lose, you'll all be given a special charm bracelet, it contains your lifespan, you must find the other charm wearers scattered across the village and destroy their bracelets, ending their lifespan-" 'L...Lifespan?!' "- the last one standing gains immortality and takes the name of Queen or King Carrier. The game begins in a weeks time on this same day, until then you must prepare, to avoid deaths of civilians the locals of Hinamizawa have been evacuated, you cannot contact the civilians, including your family. I wish you all good luck" There was an echoing silence, I can feel my heart pound in my chest, the ground shakes, my eyes close.

Higurashi No Naku Koro Hana- Cursed Charms: 4

-Dancing in the crimson river-

The next week

'How..'

'How did this happen?'

'How?...Why? Oyashiro please awaken me'

'ENLIGHTEN ME AND AWAKE ME FROM SLUMBER!'

Gwen's eyes flashed open, the Emerald hues searching in fear, she sat up "G..Guys?" She called, looking around, there was a ring, Gwen looked at her wrist, placed delicately on her arm was a charm bracelet, the charm was silver and red, with an icon of a scroll. She got up from where she was laying, and opened the door, there was a whoosh! And suddenly Gwen was pinned on the ground the blade of a cleaver against the skin of her neck, "Hey get off of me!" Gwen cried "Gwen?" Called the familiar voice of Rena, "R..Rena, thank god I thought I was gonna be killed" Gwen sighed in relief. Rena looked at her wrist, "you got one too" Rena said standing and pulling Gwen up after, "oh! This charm, it just appeared on my wrist" She said, Rena nodded "we all got one" Rena says as she leads Gwen to a room and opens the door, there sitting at a table were Mion,Shion,Rika,Keiichi,Satoko and Satoshi all with similar bracelets on their wrists...


End file.
